The present invention relates to a spit holder assembly for holding rotisserie spits in an upright position for the purpose of placing food items to be cooked onto the spit prior to positioning the spit in the rotisserie.
Commercially available rotisseries are often used to cook chickens and the like for sale in retail and restaurant establishments. Henny Penny and Hobart are among the manufacturers who produce rotisseries for this purpose. Generally these rotisseries include a pair of spaced apart upright rotisserie wheels and spits are connected between the wheels for rotation during rotisserie operation. These spits are often lengthy and when chickens and other food items are impaled upon the spits they can be both heavy and bulky. Also, under some circumstances it is difficult for one person to impale a plurality of chicken on one spit. Accordingly, there is a real need for an arrangement that anchors the spit in a vertically oriented position so that the food can easily be impaled upon the spit prior to positioning between the spit wheels of the rotisserie.